Life Goes On
by Tigerlily24
Summary: Seth comes home and tries to pick up where he left with Summer but its not going to be that easy.
1. Default Chapter

Life Goes On  
  
Summary: Seth comes home and tries to pick up where he left off with Summer but its not going to be that easy.  
  
Disclaimer: The OC never has been and probably never will be mine. None of the characters belong to me I'm just playing with them for a while.  
  
Seth took a deep breath and opened the door. "Hi mom." He was almost knocked over by his mother who ran into his arms immediately and gave him the tightest hug she could. Then she slapped him. "Don't you ever do that to me again! Do you have any idea how worried I've been? I'm just glad your home now." She hugged him again.  
  
"I'm glad to be home too mom, but I'd be a lot happier if I could breathe."  
  
"Sorry," she released him, "I'm just happy to have at least one of my sons back."  
  
"How is Ryan by the way?"  
  
"He's doing ok. He and Theresa found a nice place in Chino and Ryan's got a pretty good job. I know he'd be happy to see you."  
  
"I think I'll hook up with him tomorrow right now I need to take a shower and get some sleep, I'm exhausted."  
  
"Well your father will soon be home and we're having dinner together."  
  
"Good I haven't had a home ordered meal in a long time."  
  
Kirsten smiled as Seth went upstairs. It was definitely good to have her son home.  
  
Three hours later, after he promised his dad he'd never take off again about twenty-five times Seth was in his room staring at the phone. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Just checking to see if your still here, I can't help it."  
  
"Do you think I should call her or just show up. I think I should show up she'll just hang up on me if I call on the other hand if I go over there I'm sure she'll do something a lot more painful."  
  
His mom smiled. "I don't think you should do either. Summer's not home Seth."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Summer went to Europe on vacation. Maybe you could call Marissa she might know something. You know Marissa's been doing really well after she got out of rehab this time. Her dad's really proud of her."  
  
"I'll call Marissa, thanks Mom."  
  
Three weeks later school had started and still Summer hadn't returned. All Marissa would tell him was how much he had hurt Summer and that she would be home soon but he should stay away from her. Seth was all alone. Summer and Ryan were gone and all Marissa would do was give him evil eyes for hurting her best friend.  
  
Then one day he saw her. She was talking to Marissa, smiling brightly her eyes twinkling. He'd forgotten how perfect she was, how beautiful she was, how she simply took his breath away.  
  
She was walking towards him he took a deep breath. This probably wouldn't be easy. He'd imagined this moment in his head in every possible way. He knew she'd be mad and hurt probably wouldn't talk to him at first or just hurdle tons of insults at him but he knew she'd succumb to him eventually, nobody resisted the Cohen charm.  
  
She was looking in his direction she had to see him but her face remained the same. She continued talking and giggling with Marissa. She looked right at him, right in his eyes her expression didn't even change. She brushed right past him like he wasn't even there. Seth was so shocked he couldn't speak.  
  
TBC  
  
Please read and review. Let me know what you think of the story. 


	2. chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you read and this chapter as much as the last. And don't forget to review.  
  
"Man it was like I wasn't even there, like last year didn't even happen. She's not avoiding me or anything it's like she doesn't know I exist I feel like I'm been sent back in time to two years ago or last year was just an elaborate hallucination. Am I crazy Ryan, am I so obsessed with Summer that I just imagined our relationship, I'm like two seconds away from committing myself."  
  
"Relax man you're not insane, well that's not exactly true. What I mean is that you didn't imagine it or you're not in some kind of time warp. She's probably just upset or something, seeing you again was probably a shock give her a few days and talk to her."  
  
"You don't get it. I know Summer when she's upset she scowls and throws things or threatens people. She's not upset, man she's over me, she's moved on."  
  
Just then something caught Seth's eye. "I'll call you back later, Ryan I gotta take care of something."  
  
"Alright just relax okay."  
  
"Sure, tell Theresa I say hi, later man."  
  
Seth hung up and went downstairs.  
  
"Mom while I was gone did you move stuff out of my room or clean up or something."  
  
"No what's the matter?"  
  
"Some stuff is missing."  
  
"What stuff?" Kirsten asked.  
  
"Some magazines, cds, Captain Oats"  
  
"Were the magazines and cds Summer's?"  
  
"Yeah." Seth replied slowly.  
  
"Well she came by before she left to pick up some stuff."  
  
"Oh," Seth replied, his face fell. "She cleared out her stuff."  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetie," Kirsten said in a sympathetic tone.  
  
"It's okay. Do you know if she took Captain Oats?"  
  
"I don't think so, but I'm not sure why don't you go look for it."  
  
Seth began to run upstairs. "Him mom."  
  
After much searching Seth found Captain Oats at the bottom of a closet lying on a pile of pictures of him and Summer which were cut in pieces. He was missing a leg.  
  
"She mutilated Captain Oats. This has gone way too far. I'm sorry buddy." Seth said to the three-legged horse.  
  
Next Day  
  
Seth went to school that day on a mission. Captain Oats tragic mutilation was obviously a sign that she wanted to talk. She knew it was make him mad, that why she did. She wanted to talk to him but she didn't want to be the first one to crack so she found a way to make him come to her.  
  
He saw her sitting with a group of girls and walked up behind them. They were gathered over some pictures and Seth was within earshot of the conversation.  
  
"I can't believe you met all these gorgeous guys in Europe Summer." Layla said.  
  
"I know. It was like hunk city over there," Summer said with a bright smile.  
  
Seth felt his heart squeezing with jealousy.  
  
"They were all soooooooo hot, but I wasn't interested in any of them."  
  
Seth began to feel hopeful.  
  
"Except Jean-Luc," Summer continued turning to his picture. "He is so amazing. He's cute and sweet, extremely romantic he says the most incredible things to me in French I don't understand them but hey it sounds so sexy. He's coming to visit me in a week I can't wait."  
  
Just then one of Summer's friends turned around. "Can we help you?" she said smirking at Seth.  
  
"Um Summer," he said.  
  
She turned around. "Yeah."  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. She laughed. "Can I help you or do you just wanna stare?"  
  
"It's me Summer, Seth."  
  
"I know it's you Cohen, I want to know what you want." She spoke very slowly like she was talking to an idiot.  
  
"I wanna talk to you."  
  
"About what?" She asked looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"Us."  
  
She smiled and looked at him like he was a lost little puppy. "There is no us, sweetie. We used to date, past tense. Sorry no do overs, hon. Bye."  
  
With that she turned back to her friends who were already giggling. They didn't even wait till Seth started walking away to resume their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe you used to date him," one girl said.  
  
"I know," Summer replied. "But everyone's got to slum it at least once in their life and his grandpa is Caleb Nichol so he was a viable prospect till the old man dried up the fortune. These days I look at him and think Ew! I used to date that!"  
  
That completely cracked the group up and Seth walked away in disbelief.  
  
Seth cornered Marissa right away.  
  
"What did you expect Seth? You left her. I've seen Summer go through tons of guys and believe me she doesn't wallow, she does wait around, she doesn't even get sad, she just moves on. Did you really expect her to wait around for you? She didn't even know if you were coming back. Life goes on Seth Summer's moved on maybe you should too."  
  
Marissa walked away leaving a broken Seth standing alone.

TBC


	3. chapter 3

AN: I kind of stumped myself in the last chapter because I really didn't know how to proceed from there. I hope this chapter works.  
  
Marissa and Summer sat in Summer's room watching The Valley.  
  
"You ok Sum?" Marissa asked.  
  
Summer turned to Marissa and gave her a very quick and very fake smile. "Of course I'm ok. Everything's fine Coop."  
  
Marissa just kept staring at her best friend.  
  
"What is it Coop? I told you everything is perfect."  
  
Marissa just kept staring.  
  
"He won't leave me alone!" Summer burst out suddenly. "Everywhere I turn he's there! Maybe that's the way it always was but now that I'm aware of it, it's just creepy. I mean he just takes off and is gone for months without so much as a phone call and now that he's back he wants to talk. That stupid letter should have said everything he needed to say to say to me because I'm never speaking to him again!"  
  
Marissa put an arm around her best friend. "Feel better now?" She asked.  
  
"Much better." Summer replied. "I just can't wait for Jean Luc to get here."  
  
"You guys are really close, aren't you?"  
  
"I guess so, I was kinda a mess when I was in Europe and he cheered me up."

"I can't wait to meet him."  
  
Summer's face lit up. "You'll love him Coop! He's so amazing."  
  
Summer started rambling on and on about her new mystery man and Marissa listened with a sad smile. Summer noticed there was something wrong with her best friend.  
  
"I'm boring you with this whole Jean Luc thing aren't I? Sorry." Summer said to Marissa.  
  
"No it's not that," Marissa replied quickly.  
  
"It's just that this whole thing is reminding you of Chino isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you guys talked at all since he moved away?"  
  
"Nah, I hear he's doing okay, though, Kirsten told me. I wanna see him but what's the point. There's just too much stuff between us for us to be together again and it's too hard being friends. It's best if I just keep my distance."  
  
Summer gave her friend a hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Coop but you'll see we're better off without both of them."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Seth sat in his room staring at Captain Oats. He didn't even know what to say to the horse. Summer had completely humiliated him. He didn't know what else to do. Giving up was not an option he waited on Summer too long to give up on her. Maybe he should have listened to Ryan and given her a couple of days before he talked to her. He could use a little time to regroup also. Suddenly he had a perfect idea.  
  
"Mom!" He yelled. "I need to talk to you for a minute!"  
  
A few hours later he was pulling into the drive way and Ryan was already outside to greet him.  
  
He jumped out of the car and hugged Ryan.  
  
"It's great to see you," Seth said releasing Ryan  
  
"Yeah. By the way man your looking kinda buff man."  
  
"Pulling ropes all day on a boat will do that to you, better keep Theresa away from me this weekend she gets on look at this man and she might not be able to control herself."  
  
"I think I'll manage," Theresa said from the doorway.  
  
"Hey Theresa," Seth gave her a hug too. "Packing on a couple pounds are we? There's something going on with your stomach you might wanna have that checked out."  
  
Theresa smacked them on the back of the head and the three went into the house. Then Theresa headed into the bedroom leaving the boys alone to talk.  
  
"I just need to get away from Newport for a while and the boat was not an option, thanks for taking me in."  
  
"Well there isn't a pool house but the sofa's fine."  
  
The two smiled at each other.  
  
"Seriously dude, thanks for letting me crash here and regroup. I need to think and that's kinda impossible in Newport."  
  
"Mi casa es su casa, hombre."  
  
"I see Theresa's been giving you lessons. That should come in handy the next time we head to Tijuana."  
  
"I think I've had enough of Tijuana."  
  
"Hey, you set up your PS 2 already. Well why are we waiting for? I haven't kicked your ass in how many months?"  
  
"You'll eat those words. I've been practicing."

**_That's it for now I now it's most filler but the next chapter should be more interesting._**


End file.
